A light in the Darkness
by IlSB
Summary: So, this takes place between the scene where Davos reads Stannis the letter from the nights watch in a Storm of Swords, and Stannis' armies arrival at Castle Black and the ensuing battle between Stannis' army and the Wildlings. It ends just after the battle. It is mostly told from Stannis' POV, but a subplot involving newly invented characters is included. This is my first.


Chapter 1-POV Stannis

The seas salt spray splashed into Stannis' face. He stood at the prow of the ship. It was so peaceful there he thought. Suddenly a voice jarred him away from his thoughts. A squire with unkempt strawberry blonde hair and a dreamy expression on his face stood behind him.

"Your wife would like to see you, your grace" said the squire. Stannis acknowledged and thanked the squire. He always had a dreamy expression on his face. When in Stannis' presence at least. Stannis began to think of the coming encounter. He dreaded these encounters with women-he could never-find the right words. He was always awkward in his dealings with women. And, to add to that if it wasn't already enough his wife was displeased with him. He was leaving her at Eastwatch. She didn't understand that he couldn't endanger her life, or his daughter's, not with all that had happened. He walked up to his wife's cabin door and knocked. He sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Have you changed your mind?" asked Selyse as he entered the room. No greeting, he noticed.

"No, and I don't intend to" replied Stannis. He wouldn't greet her either.

"I urge you to reconsider" said Selyse "a King should always have his Queen at his side."

"It would put you in too much danger, and who would watch Shireen?" asked Stannis "You do not intend to bring her with, do you?"

"Of course not" replied Selyse stiffly.

"Then who would watch her? The sworn brothers of the nights watch?" continued Stannis "Would you have our only child watched over by thieves, rapists, and murderers?"

"No, I would not" replied Selyse. Stannis, sensing it was time to go, bade his farewells and left. That could've gone better, thought Stannis. But, at least now she understood. Even though that only made her resent him all the more. Two days ago they had set sail from Dragonstone to rescue the nights watch. Darkness had descended over the wall. Hundreds of thousands of wildlings. They would invade the realm, and throw it into even more chaos. And if they got through, the others would be next. White walkers and their armies of living corpses. A shroud of darkness was descending over Westeros. And Stannis and his army were the only light in it. He once more emerged back into the cool night air. It was a calm and clear night. There was a slight rain, and it drizzled onto him. His short black hair was slick with rain, and the thin layer of stubble clinging to his face was wet. He laid his hands on the galleys guard rail. He gazed off into the ocean. He had always liked the sea. At Storm's end he had always gone down to the beach to watch the waves crash into the rocks. Even after the ocean had claimed his mother and father in the same bay. Maybe it reminded him of them. Here, the ocean was deep and blue, disturbed only by the periodic drizzling of rain creating small splashes in the otherwise clear water. Stannis' rugged, yet somehow clean features were complemented by the wet hair hanging down. He was a handsome man, despite peoples often failure to recognise that fact. Stannis' dark blue eyes gazed intently into the ocean. A melodic voice pierced through the silence.

"Your grace" said Melisandre.

"What is it?" asked Stannis. It was eerie how she just appeared like that. Sometimes Stannis even wondered if she could go wherever she wanted without much effort.

"We will arrive at Eastwatch soon." said Melisandre.

"We will, what of it? replied Stannis.

"As soon as you arrive, you must give no signal that you have arrived, and go directly to the castles hall." said Melisandre "I have seen it in the fires."

"I will do that then" said Stannis. Stannis had learned that it was best not to question what Melisandre saw in her fires. So far what she had seen in her fires had always proved to be correct, in some way or another. Now, Melisandre having said her piece departed, as abruptly as she'd arrived. Stannis, the last of his stamina elapsing after that brief encounter with Melisandre decided to go to bed.

Stannis did not sleep well that night. He had dreamt of the battle that had been fought at Fair Isle during the first Greyjoy rebellion. Men's screams combined with ships burning formed a vision which had made Fair Isle look like the deepest of the seven hells. He had stood on the aft castle of the Fury, bloodied sword in hand. The bodies of ironmen who had been bold(or foolish) enough to face him lay scattered around him. The night sky had been eerily lit by the flames. Victarion Greyjoy's stupidity had cost the Greyjoys their fleet, army, freedom, and only remaining son and heir. Stannis woke abruptly from the dream. No use brooding over the past thought Stannis. The dawn had not yet come, and darkness permeated his cabin through the window. The only light in his and Selyse's cabin(though Selyse was not there) was a small candle. Suddenly, there came a knocking at the door, and a voice cried:

"Ironborn reavers!" it continued "Just off the starboard bow!"

Stannis quickly rose throwing on a leather jerkin, and strapping Lightbringer to his belt. He walked out of his cabin, calm and collected and surveyed the situation. A ship, bearing a golden kraken standard was just off the starboard the darkness of the early morning hours, it was obvious that the ironborn captain could only see the one ship, and didn't realize it was a warship.

"The fool doesn't recognise that this is a warship" said Stannis "let's show him the difference between a helpless merchant ship, and a war galley!"

"Archers!" ordered Stannis "Fire arrows!" Trails of fire flew through the night. They caught on the Greyjoys sails, and burned them, disabling the ship. The ship now was adrift, without sails it was completely helpless.

"Deploy the long boats" said Stannis "I'll lead the attack myself."

The boats set out from the ship towards the crippled Greyjoy ship. Stannis, in the lead boat surveyed his men. They were all silent, just waiting, waiting for the moment when they'd clamber over the gunwales and meet the ironborn sword to sword. Stannis walked through the boat, lightly touching each man on his shoulder. The touch was awkward, but necessary. He now returned to the boat's prow.

:"Remember lads, fight bravely and you will not be forgotten!" said Stannis. The boats now drew alongside the ship. Before the grapples were thrown over Stannis addressed the men:

"Now, I want to hear lots of shouting once you're up there" he continued "We want them scared." They clambered up the grapples quickly and silently. But, as soon as they were over the gunwales a roaring shot rose up.

"STANNIS!" they all shouted. Stannis ran with Lightbringer in hand towards the mast. The song of steel on steel rang out as the shouts of "Stannis!" and "Ironborn!" filled the night sky. Stannis rushed forward with Lightbringer in hand.

"Show mercy!" shouted Stannis. As he rushed towards the mast a iron man jumped in front of him, his axe being swung at Stannis. Stannis deftly knocked the axe aside, and before the other man could react, he drove Lightbringer through his throat. Blood splattered onto his armour. Lightbringer was glowing brilliantly. Now, looking to his left he saw one of his men, a serjeant being pressed hard by an ironborn officer. He charged from the side, shouldering the officer back. While he stumbled Stannis drove a fist into his face and felt the man's nose break. As the man fell Stannis raised Lightbringer and brought it down on the mans head. Brains spattered onto Stannis, the serjeant, and the deck. Now Stannis' gaze met the serjeants, and a silent expression of gratitude passed between them. Screams of pain rang out from the decks. Blood began to make the deck slippery beneath Stannis' boots. Stannis saw one of his men on his knees, desperately trying to stop his intestines from spilling out. As Stannis walked towards the mast he patted the man on the shoulder. Stannis, arriving at the mast cut the line holding the Greyjoy banner. Stannis grabbed the fallen banner, and placed it in the hands of the fallen soldier. He hadn't been able to stop his intestines from spilling out, and now they were all over the deck. Now, Stannis turned his attention towards the cabin.

The cabin door opened without trouble. Inside the captain stood at the table, as did an officer. The officer was a woman with long dark hair and a freckled face.

"Yield!" shouted Stannis.

"Never" replied the captain. With that, the captain rushed at Stannis, and they locked blades. He could see an expression of anguish on the other mans face. Both men fought with a insatiable rage that burned like fire. But, Stannis' rage burned the hotter and he shoved forward. The man stumbled and Stannis used the opportunity to draw a dagger from his belt and stab the other man. As the man grasped at his chest, dropping his sword Stannis hit his head with Lightbringers pommel. The man fell to his knees, and Stannis took his head off with a single stroke of light bringer. It fell to the floor and rolled around, blood leaking from the cut arteries. Stannis stepped back and surveyed the corpse, and the pools of blood now forming.

"He should've yielded" Stannis said to the brown haired woman. The woman now rushed at Stannis, and struck him with the handle of her axe. Stannis had not expected an attack with such ferocity. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Yield you-" the women's shout was cut off by a swift punch from Stannis. Now, she recovered and swung with the axe. Stannis deflected it, but still received a cut in his shoulder from the strike. He gritted his teeth and swung with all his might. Searing pain tore through his shoulder, and spots of light flashed and danced before his eyes, but Lightbringer still found its mark, and the hatchet went spinning, and crashed out of the cabin through the window. Stannis now leaned on his sword, catching his breath and recovering.

"You fought well" said Stannis. "But with such rage."

"My father died at Fair Isle, on your blade" said the woman. Stannis concealed his surprise.

"I'm sorry for your father, but justice must be done" with that, Stannis left the cabin.

Chapter 2-POV Stannis

Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise. The faint light showed the banner of the fiery heart of R'hllor enclosing the crowned stag of Baratheon fluttering from the mast. The moans of the wounded and dying filled the air. Those of Stannis' men who were unwounded now moved about the deck looting the dead and wounded ironmen. Those wounded who could still be saved were being tend to. Those who couldn't were having their throats slit.

"Get the wounded and prisoners on longboats, leave the dead" said Stannis. Already seagulls landed to pray on the fallen. Blood was still draining into the ocean from the decks. The brains of the officer Stannis had killed lay scattered about him. The man whose intestines had been spilling out still clutched the Greyjoy banner.

They made the journey back in silence. Stannis' men silently praising the Lord of Light for their victory. The wounded and prisoners cursing the gods for their misfortune. They docked with Stannis' flagship once more. As they climbed aboard, they were greeted by cheers. Stannis, rather than acknowledge the cheers said to the nearest archer:

"Give me your bow" the man complied, and Stannis notched an arrow to the longbows string.

"Your grace?" questioned someone.

"I'm giving them a proper funeral" explained Stannis. Stannis lit the arrow in the nearest brazier. The flame caught on the arrow, and Stannis brought the bow up to aim. He fired at the ship. The arrow stuck, just above the waterline in the wood. The flames spread outward from there. They devoured the cabin and the masts. Tongues of fire now began to reach up, as they greedily ate through the wood and...flesh. The flames reached up into the dawn light, dancing before the eyes dancing before the eyes of Stannis' fleet.

"A proper funeral indeed" said Melisandre, suddenly appearing at his side.

As the flames licked away at the ship, burning it down into the waves the fleet began to set sail again. Sailors tied down the lines to the sails, and oars began to move in their rhythmic fashion. Once again the fleet returned to normalcy, and it operated with efficiency, after a night of battle. Once more, the soldiers and sailors set about to their remedial everyday tasks, that were required to keep the fleet moving with efficiency. They expected to arrive at Eastwatch the next night, if the wind held. The fleet had caught a light northerly wind, and now the sails billowed. If this was because Melisandre had burned a Lannister prisoner for the purpose of granting them favourable winds back on Dragonstone , he would not be surprised. Now the fleet moved in good order, ready to respond to to any threat. Not that they expected to be attacked. The Greyjoy ship had just been a coincidence. But, a most profitable coincidence. They had recovered much stolen material from the reavers. But, one thing still troubled him. That woman, the one whose father he had killed at Fair Isle. He had dreamt of Fair Isle just before the engagement. Could it just be a coincidence? Or was R'hllor once more interfering in his fate? He place his hands on the guardrail, his black hair ruffled by the wind and stared out to sea.

Chapter 3- POV The Squire

Locks of strawberry blonde hair fell down in front of his eyes. He brushed it away, once more regaining his vision. Below decks it was dark and dank. Stannis had sent him to deliver food and water to the prisoners. Now he stumbled in the half light,, trying his best to keep his hair out of his eyes. His foot caught on a broom, lying outstretched across the floor . Cursing under his breath, he barely managed to regain his balance. He continued on through the ships underbelly. As his feet wondered, his mind also began to wonder. He thought of Stannis, or rather, what Stannis had done for him. Before entering Stannis' service as one of his personal squires he had done little. His own friends had constantly mocked him, for little other reason than they enjoyed him. He shuddered, partially because of the cold, and partially because of the painful memory. But, Stannis had shown him kindness and gratitude. And he had, many other virtues besides those. He continued to wander through the dark passageways until he arrived at the door to the cells. The guard, seeing the fiery heart and stag sigil on his surcoat acknowledged him and opened the door. He now looked inside the room. He saw that the cells were divided. There was one main cell for the sailors and other lower ranks, and separate cells for officers. But, only one of the officers had survived the battle with Stannis. First he deposited the larger amounts of food and water at the larger cell. As he deposited the remainder at the officer's cell he heard a voice.

"Who are you?" asked the voice. He could see it belonged to the iron born officer, a woman who had been captured during the fight.

"One of Stannis' squires" he said. He brushed hair out of his eyes again.

"And you serve him willingly?" asked the woman.

"Stannis has given me more than I could've ever imagined, justice, kindness, and gratitude, I am proud to serve Stannis" he replied. The woman scoffed.

"Proud to serve?" said the woman "on the iron islands any man who said that would be called a coward."

"Is loyalty cowardice?" he said "You're loyal to your lord aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm loyal to my king" she emphasised the word king "However, loyalty is

different than service"

"How so?" he questioned "One must serve to be loyal":

"Does one?" One can be loyal without losing one's freedom" she replied.

"Losing my freedom? Serving the rightful king doesn't cause me to lose lose my freedom" he said.

"If you say so" said the woman. Once more pushing strawberry blonde hair away from his eyes, he turned and left. The conversation about loyalty and service had greatly interested him. The captured greyjoy officer intrigued him. But, what he could not understand was her particular dislike for Stannis. From what he had heard he'd spared her life. But the, he did not know the whole story.

The light blinded him as he emerged above decks again. This time, he allowed his hair to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight. After his eyes adjusted he once more pushed his hair away from his eyes. He could see Stannis standing at the ships prow, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Your grace" he said "I delivered the prisoners the food and water"

"Good" said Stannis "I want you to attend me at dinner tonight." He could not conceal his surprise at the command. Stannis apparently noticing his surprise said:

"We are treating our officers and the captured Greyjoy officer to supper tonight" The squire nodded, bowed and took his leave.

The cabin was very full. Knights, lords, and officers sat about the table. Stannis and Selyse along with Melisandre and Ser. Davos were present. The captured Greyjoy officer sat across from Stannis, squeezed in between two knights. Lord Harwood Fell and Lord Robin Peasebury were engaged in a deep in conversation. Otherwise the conversation was light, most were more interested in shoving food in their mouths than talking with them. Davos and Stannis were discussing the battle, and the prisoners taken during the fighting. Stannis turned from his conversation with Davos and addressed the ironborn officer.

"Who was your father?"

"Matis of house Nunno, he served under Victarion Greyjoy" she continued "Until you ran him through" Now he understood why she harboured such a intense dislike for Stannis.

"I'm sorry for your fathers death, war is a cruel monster and by chance your father was swept in front of me." said Stannis and the brief exchange was ended.

"A woman officer? I knew these ironborn were strange, but..." muttered a knight. Stannis looked at the knight.

"This woman fought well, and bravely during the battle" said Stannis "which is more than could be said for you, Ser. Castal" The knights face flushed at the rebuke, but he didn't respond.

"How old were you when Fair Isle took place?" Stannis asked the the ironborn officer.

"Only a girl, I had just seen my eleventh name day" she replied.

"I am sorry" said Stannis.

After the feast ended, the squire leaned on the guard rail outside. Once again, he pushed his hair away from his eyes. The ocean was calm tonight. He had always loved the ocean. On Dragonstone he had constantly been going down to watch the tide come in. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"You served your king well, squire" said the ironborn officer as she went below decks. There was a particular emphasis on the word "squire."

Chapter 4-POV The dark haired woman  
Every night she dreamt. Dreamt of the port at Great Wyk where she had said goodbye to her father. He had knelt down and hugged her. He had told her to be strong. And, she had done that. But, still every day she had went down to the port to await his return. Than one day all the soldiers left, running to the castle. Ships came into port and men got off them. But the men wading ashore were not ironmen and the man leading them, not her father. It had been Stannis Baratheon. She had run home and hid. Outside, the sounds of battle had been loud. She did not return to the port the next day. She woke up now, abruptly sitting up. Try as she might she could not return to sleep. She now sat up in bed, leaning against the wall. Survivors had later told her how her father had died. He had been aboard his ship as the Fury drew alongside. Before he could try to escape the grapples had caught his ship. Stannis himself had been the first aboard, cutting down her father's first mate. Stannis' men cut down the crew and those who stood about her father had fallen one by one to the determined assault. Finally, only her father had stood there. Her father had been just a tiny bit slow to parry Stannis' thrust. He had been run through. She had cursed Stannis, cursed Balon for his foolish rebellion, cursed Victarion for his failure at Fair Isle. But, this was not the time to brood over the past, and past grudges. She went to the door of her cell(It seemed, as an officer she was trusted to move about the ship freely).

She emerged above decks. It was just before dawn. There was a light breeze blowing. She saw the squire with messy, messy, hair.

"You should be in bed" she said. He pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep" he said.

"Then we have something in common" she said.

"The night is dark and full of terrors" the squire said.

"What is dead may never die" she said. He looked at her questioningly.

"The drowned god" He looked at her, even more perplexed. She had forgotten that many greenlanders did not know of the drowned god.

"The god we worship on the iron islands" she explained.

"I see" he said. Behind her came the sound of a door opening.

"Your grace" said the squire, bowing. She saw the squire brush his hair away from his eyes. Stannis nodded.

"We'll arrive at Eastwatch sometime tonight I expect."

"After that your grace?" the squire asked. The way that squire looks at Stannis, she thought... That squire was adorable.

"I ride for the wall, you however do not" said Stannis.

"Your grace?" asked the squire, shocked. She saw his dismay. Yes, adorable. His reaction told so much.

"Because I'm sending you to Pyke, with five guards and the ironborn officer, to escort her to the Greyjoys, with a message" said Stannis. Now she was shocked to.

"Your grace, I have no authority to escort anyone" the squire said.

"Yes, you do Ser" She saw his mouth drop open, and he fell to his knees.

"I am your prisoner, why do i go with?" she asked.

"Precisely because of that fact you accompany them, you will deliver the Greyjoys my demands, and return" said Stannis.

"I see" she replied. Fate, as it seemed, with a nudge from Stannis Baratheon was sending her back to the isles, if only to deliver Stannis' demands. She had not been in months, and hadn't heard the news. Ravens couldn't find ships at sea. Maybe Prince Theon would be there again. She had met him once, on his return to the isles, just before Balon had placed the crown on his own head again. Maybe, just maybe.

They landed at the hour of the wolf at Eastwatch. She, and the newly anointed knight along with five soldiers made their way to the stables.

"When I got on board a ship to Eastwatch, I didn't expect to head to Pyke" said Garron Morgan, captain of the guards Stannis had sent to accompany them. The man spit sourleaf out of his mouth. It seemed the man only chewed the stuff infrequently, as he lacked the characteristic red teeth.

"Its a long ride from here to Barrowton" said the squ-knight. He really was adorable. Uncertain in his new found authority, he still had not given the order to start riding. She saw that she needed to give the order.

"We ride for Barrowton!" she said. As she spurred her horse forward, the others followed. They rode southwards.

Chapter 5-POV Stannis

Go straight to the castle. Thats what Melisandre had told him. Now he did what she had asked. Damned Fire Priestess... His squire, a knight now had just made his farewells to Stannis. The expression on the boys face...Now he was heading to Pyke, to escort the carrier of his demands. But, his true purpose was to be Stannis' eyes and ears at the Greyjoy court. The boy had deserved the knighthood. When others fled, he had stood faithfully by at Blackwater. And, the Greyjoy officer was being sent off too. But now, the plague of war was about to descend over these lands. He burst through the castle doors to find Cotter Pyke and his officers looking stunned.

"I have more than a thousand mounted knights, and many more men-at-arms, and archers" said Stannis. He walked up to the table and surveyed the map.

"Pardon, but-who are you?" asked one of the officers.

"Stannis Baratheon the first of his name, rightful king of the Andals, the first men, and the Rhoynar" answered Stannis. The black brothers looked shocked.

"I've come to lift the siege of the wall." The black brothers now realised that their salvation had arrived. A light shining, scattering the darkness away. Hope.

They all stood around the map. Stannis, surveying the situation and the position of the opposing armies. The wildlings were amassed at Castle Black.

"We must ride soon" said Stannis. Even the 800 hundred foot wall of ice could not hold out much longer against so large a force.

"How many wildings are there?" asked Stannis.

"Tens of thousands of wildlings, there are giants and mammoths too." said Cotter Pyke. Cotter Pyke was a large man, a ironborn bastard. Fitting that he was commander of the Nights Watch's only major port.  
"The wildlings do not think it possible that they will be attacked from behind, so they won't be prepared for my knights" said Stannis.

"Aye, that's true, you'll catch them completely off guard" said Pyke.

"However they'll all be amassed at the wall, and they'll see my knights approach from that position, we need a way to draw them back" he said. He looked at the map, and placed his finger on the wildlings camp.

"Have they cleared the trees away from their camp?" he asked.

"Aye, our scouts say they have" answered Pyke.

"Send rangers at the northern fringe of the camp, that will draw them into the camp" said Stannis "I will hide three columns of knights in the forest around the camp, when they chase the rangers, the rangers will scatter and my knights will charge" Stannis continued "They'll break and run." Stannis drew his dagger from his belt and drove it into the table just in front of Castle Black.

"This is where we stop them, where we save the realm" said Stannis "If we fail, these invaders will infest our lands, and if they can get through so can older enemies, older and darker than wildlings."

"Aye" said Cotter Pyke, nodding in agreement.

A single brazier lit Stannis' chambers that night. Selyse had opted to stay in comfort on the galleys for one night longer. The next day the soldiers disembarked, and rode for Castle Black. They were already disembarking in fact. But, now his thoughts were not on the machinations of war, but on his past. His thoughts were on his late brothers. They haunted him every night. Because he had been-and still was-the one unloved. Everyone had loved the drunken, wine sodden womanizer Robert, who had taken the crown because no one else dared. Everyone had loved Renly, who had never held a sword in his hand and didn't know how to rule. Yet still the lords had supported the claim of Renly, Stannis' younger brother, over his. Robert who had slighted and insulted him constantly. Renly, who had been willing to kill him. All the same, they had been his brothers. Yet, still they had always had the peoples love, highborn and common alike. Yet, he no matter how hard he tried could not win their love. He had shown them justice and honour. In return they gave him dislike and spite. For years he strived to do what was best for the people, he still strived to do that today, and still he had not gotten recognition for it. While Robert drank and whored, he and Jon Arryn had run the kingdom. Nobody had ever thanked him for it. He had always been the one unloved. Damn them for not loving him. Well, now he would save them all. And they still would not love him.

The next morning they set out for Castle Black. Their banners flapped in the wind, all along the lines of men. Rangers, clad all in black accompanied them. The light of the newly risen glinted off the armour of the men-at-arms and knights.

"Men!" shouted Stannis "We ride for Castle Black, where tens of thousands of wildlings await your swords!"

"You heard the king, lads lets go get our swords bloodied on wildlings!" shouted a serjeant.

"Come with me, and save this kingdom!" shouted Stannis. The lines of men erupted in cheers.

Chapter 6-POV Stannis

The columns were in place, and now the rangers moved into the camp. The knights waited impatiently, waited waited for the moment they could start digging their swords into flesh. The wildlings began a disorderly charge at the rangers.

"The games afoot" said Stannis, drawing Lightbringer "Don't die with a clean sword!" he said to the surrounding knights. He pointed Lightbringer forwards, and spurred his horse.

"CHARGE!" he shouted as the knights broke into a gallop. The trumpets sounded, and banners were flying all along the line. His own royal standard was carried by Melisandre. The wildlings had barely enough time to register what was happening let alone react before the knights crashed into them. With shouts of "Stannis!" they cut through the wildlings like a knife through butter. Stannis slashed downwards, and Lightbringer came back up red with blood. Stannis saw a man slay a wildling carrying a long pike with a dogs body dripping blood from the top. The man ripped the gruesome standard from the wildlings grasp. Screams filled the air as the wildlings began to scatter. They had been caught completely by surprise. The swords of knights slashed downwards, hewing wildlings as they tried to find someway to escape the knights cruel steel. Far above Stannis saw a raven burning, it had been lit aflame, by something. The wildlings tried to flee, but the knights were everywhere, slashing downwards. And, not far behind men-at-arms and freeriders were coming on. He saw a knight being pulled from his horse and hacked to death. Blood sprayed across the snow. Stannis swung downwards, and a wildlings brains were sent flying across the snow. Another slash, and another wildling fell, scrabbling at his abdomen trying to prevent his intestines from spilling out of him onto the snow. Lightbringer was shining brilliantly, shining past the brains, intestines, and blood. This was wear the armoured knight on horseback excelled. Slaughtering a foe that could barely reach him, let alone kill him. Now the knights began to chant. They chanted "Stannis! Stannis! STANNIS!" over and over. The wildlings had lost their will to fight. They threw down their weapons and ran. Some simply collapsed, weeping, to the ground waiting for someone to kill them. But, then he saw a sight that turned his thoughts away from the individual aspects of war. The third column of knights had been scattered by a group of giants and mammoths. But, the situation could be salvaged. The first two columns could catch the giants and mammoths in a pincer movement.

"Reform!" he shouted. The knights obeyed and formed back into a column. The knights couched their lances. The sun caught the metal tips of the lances so the light reflect in many different directions.  
"CHARGE!" he shouted. He spurred his horse into a gallop. Once more the battle cries rang out. In a storm of steel the knights crashed into giants and mammoths alike. Some lances were broken by the sheer weight of impact. He saw one knights lance pierce a giant, blood spurting onto the knights armour. Giants were a much harder foe to fight, they were as tall as a horse and rider. Now Stannis drove Lightbringer through a giants heart. Blood spattered his armour as he withdrew Lightbringer from the gaping wound. He saw to his left a giant leaning down to finish a unhorsed knight. He slashed downwards, opening a gash in the back of the giants neck. Blood was dripping off Lightbringer now. In front of him a mammoth caught on fire, a flaming arrow lodging in its skin. The giants were falling one by one to the determined assault from both sides. He saw Lord Robin Peasebury and Lord Harwood Fell driving back a giant. Ser. Godry Farring rode down a giant while it fled. Ser. Richard Horpe and Ser. Justin Massey were felling a mammoth, along with its rider. Now the giants, unable to defend themselves against this determined assault broke, and began to scatter. Now Stannis pulled his horse to a stop and surveyed the scene. Archers were firing flaming arrows into the camp, burning tents and supplies. His men-at-arms were mopping up the last resistance. Those wildlings too stubborn to run were now being cut down. Some knights had dismounted and began to loot the camp with the men-at-arms and freeriders. Lord Fell, Lord Peasebury, Ser. Richard Horpe, and Ser Justin Massey gathered about him.

"You've put them to route your grace, it's over" said Lord Robin Peasebury.

"Its not over yet" he said as he spied Mance Raydar, unhorsed fighting with a knot of wildling spearman at the edge of the camp. He spurred his horse and galloped towards the king beyond the wall. The others followed, the two lords banners flying alongside his own royal standard, carried by Melisandre. They crashed into the ranks of wildlings, swords slashing downwards and blood spurting upwards. Stannis struck Mance Raydar with the flat of Lightbringer, and he fell unconscious, a burn mark on his face. Seeing their king fall, the last of the wildlings courage left them. They threw down their weapons, weeping and surrendered.

"Now its over" he said. He noticed that one of Peaseburys men had a wildling woman's head at the end of a spear. The battle was done. Men-at-arms and free riders moved about, killing the wounded wildlings, and looting. Crows were pecking at the corpses of the dead. The camp was still burning. Siege equipment lay abandoned, its attendants lying dead nearby. He looked to his left, and saw Melisandre still bearing his standard.

"A great victory, your grace" she said.

After the rubble had been cleared from the walls gate, he walked through into Castle Blacks courtyard. Behind him were his lords, and knights. He was wearing his crown now, its fiery points reaching up into the sky. His armour was stained with blood, brains, and intestines. In the courtyard, all the men of the Nights Watch were assembled. And, as he entered they all bent the knee.

"His grace, King Stannis Baratheon, the first of his name, rightful king of the Andals, the first men, and the Rhoynar." announced Lord Robin.

"Long live the king!" acclaimed everyone in the courtyard. And then they began to shout. "Stannis!" they shouted, over and over "STANNIS!"

The End


End file.
